


Unstoppable Possible Love

by lovely_bloodcry



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:19:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely_bloodcry/pseuds/lovely_bloodcry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim and shego tell each other their feelings. Monique takes her chance with Bonnie. Ron gets the courage to tell Will. Betty gets her love back. It turns out drakken has been raping shego. Bonnie has been getting abused by her family. Monique's family disowns her. It only takes a little DNA for things to get worse or animalistic. Ron/Will Du, Kim/Shego, Monique/Bonnie, Betty/Vivian</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

Kim sat in the waiting room outside of the ER. She wasn't looking or listening to anyone. She was lost in her own thoughts. Why did shego not block her kick? She purposely let her kick her into the tower. So why? She thought. When the doctor came out she jumped to her feet.

"She's fine for now." He said "but we found something else." He motioned Kim and Betty into his office and closed the door. "She has been getting raped for a while now and abused I think. Since she can heal quickly we can't say for sure about the abuse but the rape happened. She was actually raped today also." He said looking at her charts. "What do you mean raped? The only person she was ever around was Drakken." Kim said as realization sat in. "Oh my god he was raping her." Betty said. Kim stood there in shock she didn't notice anything at all. Betty shook her a little to snap her out of it. "Hey Kim snap out of it. We need proof and we need you to get it. Shego isn't awake right now and we need some proof." Betty said letting her go. Kim stormed out of office getting angrier by the second.

Kim was only seeing red now that Drakken had gone too far. She called up wade and scared the boy at how she demanded for a ride to Drakken's lair. She looked over at Ron with fire in her eyes and he coward back. "Are you staying or going?" She asked impatiently. "You know I would never let you go alone KP." He said walking closer to her. "Well lets go our ride is outside." she said turning on her heel and marching away. She didn't care if she had to go alone. All she thought about was beating the fuck out of Drakken. She was done playing games with the blue man.

She order a missile strike on his lair when they arrived. She didn't even wait for the debris to clear before she jumped out of the helicopter. She wasn't alone either; she had GJ soldier's storm in through every opening. She and Ron walked right in with no problems. They easily found the blue man trying to escape. Kim punch him in the face hard then kicked him into the wall. She stalked up to him picking him up the collar and throwing him into a table. She punch him over and over again lost in a fit of rage. Ron scrambled over to pull her off of him. "You sick fucking bastard! How could you rape her!?" Kim yelled as Ron held her back. Drakken let out a sick laugh as he spit blood out. "So that's what this is all about huh? That stupid green bitch. Yeah I fucked her and hit her more than a couple times to keep her in line. It's a good thing she heals quickly right or else you would have found out sooner." He replied laughing again. "Why you-" Kim started but he cut her off. "I know lets watch this morning's show." he said walking over to the monitors and turning on the video.

_Shego was in her room reading a book when Drakken came in and slapped her. She held her head down and whimpered. "You stupid bitch I thought I told you to wake me up every morning." He said yanking her head up by her hair. "I did but you-" she was trying to say while she struggled against him before he slapped her again. "Shut you lying slut." He said as unbuckled his pants. She was crying and begging him not to. "Please I'm sorry I'll do it right next time." She said trying to scoot away from him on the bed._

"Cut it off." Kim whispered almost begged. The blue man ignored her. "Why here comes the best part." He replied not looking away from the screen.

_"Oh I know. You know I love a good fight." He said with a sickening smile as he launched at her. She screamed and tried to fight him but evidently she gave in to the beatings and laid there. When he finished he looked at her and said softly "No one will ever love a filthy, disgusting, green, whore like you. I took you in when no one else would. I'm the only person you have because no else would want a worthless piece of shit like you. Get ready and you better not disappoint me today." When he left she cried._

As her crying went on Drakken let out more of his sickening laughter. Kim picked up a piece of metal and knocked him aside the head cracking it open some. She turned around and looked at the Gj soldiers. "Get him out of my sight before I do something I regret." She said her face darkening. "And I swear to god if you let him escape this time. Gj will have my wrath to deal with." They hurried to take him away and dared not to look back at Kim.

She cut the video off and turned to Ron. "Make sure wade gets every last video before erasing his computer. We need it all for evidence and to prove shego is innocent." She said walking away leaving a stunned Ron behind.

* * *

 

She went back to the hospital to check on shego. She gently grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "I don't know if you can hear me in there but I have to tell you some stuff. I don't care if you believe me or not but it's so true." She said as tears ran down her face. "Why didn't you block my kick shego I wasn't trying to hurt you. I could never really hurt you. I need you to know yes I was mad at you but not enough to kill you. I wasn't really into him at all he was just another cover. I was mad because I thought you were using him to just mess with me. Shego I know this is going to be hard to believe but I love you. I'm in love with you and have been for so long. I know we could never be together but I can't stop loving you. When Ron kissed me it meant nothing I actually felt nasty. I know it's wrong but I didn't push him away because he wanted it." She said taking a breath and wiping her face. "I fight you all the time how could I have not known what he was doing to you. Shego please wake up I'm going to prove what he said about you wasn't true. Even if you hate me I won't leave you alone until you know that." Kim said as she kissed her head. She was going to leave until she heard her name.

"Kim" shego whispered shakily as she tried to sit up. Kim hurried to her side. "Hey there be careful you just woke up." Kim said helping her sit up. "How long was I out?" She asked feeling a little dizzy. "Less than 24hrs." Kim replied sitting on the edge of the bed. Shego played with her hands before she looked at Kim with tears in her eyes. "So you know now." She said as the tears fell. Kim didn't say anything but pulled her into a hug. Shego just cried and let out all her pain.

"I heard what you said." Shego said when she had calmed down. Kim looked down ready the rejection she always been waiting on. "I love you to" shego said tilting Kim's head up. "I guess I got some explaining to do so I'll do it all together." She said taking Kim's hand. Kim squeezed it letting her know she was here for her. "Everyone thinks I heal easily and completely but I don't. I never have. Healing leaves behind scares and scares hold memories. When I was a child I got beat by my parents because they only wanted boys. Every day I got beat to an inch of my life. They never let my brothers know but they caught on that I was getting treated differently. When they would help me out I would only get beat worse. I left team Go because I didn't feel like saving the world when I couldn't save myself. I wanted a simple life that's all I ever wanted. I had money but I didn't want to touch it unless I really need it. I heard about this man needing a partner for a job with good pay. I thought hey why not start out with what I already know. When Drakken told me what he wanted me to do I refused. That was the first time he beat me and raped me. That's also when he started holding me hostage. When I first saw you I loved you. After that I refused him again and told him I wouldn't fight you because I can't fight someone I love. He almost killed me that day but I didn't care. I didn't block the kick that one time out of so many because you looked at me with so much hatred. I swear to God I had no idea but I had to roll with it. I didn't block because I felt like I deserved it. I thought that there was no chance of you falling for after that. Kim I stayed sane and strong because of you. Seeing you made all the pain worth it. You were my rock through it all." Shego said squeezing her hand.

Kim had tears in her eyes as she looked at her. "Can I kiss you?" She asked. Shego laughed as her own tears fell. "I love you" she said as she leaned forward. "I love you to" Kim said as they kissed. They kiss was small but full of their passion for each other. The rested their foreheads together and sighed. "Will you please stay with me?" Shego asked when she opened her eyes. "I don't want to be alone." "Yes and you will never be alone anymore I promise." Kim said as she got in the bed with her. "Thank you pumpkin." Shego said as she fell back to sleep. Kim smiled at the sleeping beauty next to her. She can't believe she had the girl of her dreams in her arms.

There was a knock at the door and Betty walked in followed by Ron and her mom. "You bugged the room right?" Kim asked looking annoyed. "Yes I'm sorry but I had to. When she wakes up will you tell her all charges have been dropped against her and a meeting will be held to apologize." Betty said leaving. "Did you mean that about the kiss?" Ron asked sadly. "Yes I'm sorry I was going to tell you but I didn't know how." Kim said looking at him. "Ok sorry I pushed my feelings on you." He said as he left. Mrs. Possible walked over and kissed her daughters head. "How is she?" She asked worried. "She's ok for now but mom she doesn't have anywhere to go." Kim said moving shego's hair off her face. Her mother smiled lovingly at her. "Of course she can stay with us. I'll let your father know." She said. "Thanks mom." Kim said smiling. Mrs. Possible kissed her daughter goodbye. Kim turned and gently rubbed Shego's cheek. "I love you so much and will be there with you every step of the way." She said as she kissed her. Shego mumbled something and snuggled closer to her smiling. Kim giggled then fell asleep holding her tightly.


	2. chapter 2

Shego woke up laying on Kim's chest. She smiled "Finally in your arms after all this time." She said as she kissed Kim's chin. Kim mumbled then pulled her closer. Shego didn't want to get up but she had to pee. "Hey princess I need to go pee." She wiggled as got free. "Sorry" Kim said as she woke up. She got up and stretched and put her shoes on so she could go find the doctor.

She told the nurse that Shego was up and slipped back in. Shego was looking out the window at the sunrise. Kim just stood the taking in all her beauty. Her green skin sparkling along with her amazing black hair. Shego turned around and looked at her lovingly as she leaned against the window. "You are so beautiful." Kim said walking to her. Shego blushed and looked away. Kim tilted her head back up. "And I'm never going to let you forget that or feel any less than that. I love you." Kim said smiling pulling her closer. Shego kissed her and it said more than words possibly could. She tangled her hands in kims red mane. Kim tighten her hold around her waist as she pulled her as close as possible. They were so into the kiss they didn't hear the doctor enter.

"Well I see you're feeling better." He said as looked at her chart. They broke apart quickly blushing madly. "Um yeah I am." Shego said as she went to stand by the bed. "Well we finished your paper work and you can leave when you're ready. Have a good day." He said smiling before he left.

"I don't have anywhere to go except back home but I don't want to go there." Shego said sitting on the edge of the bed. Kim stood in front of her and took her head in her hands. "You're coming home with me. Doy!" Kim said as she kissed her nose. Shego fell back and sighed. "Can I ask you something?" "Yeah" Kim said getting worried. "How can you love me? I don't even love myself for letting it get this way." She said as she started to cried. She hid her face behind her hands as she continued. "Don't you think I'm dirty, filthy, disgusting, a whore?! Because I do! I can't even look at myself in the mirror anymore I don't want to see how weak I've become. Maybe if I stayed with my brothers or maybe if I would have fought back harder my life wouldn't be like this." She looked Kim in the eyes and said. "I thought about killing him. There were so many nights that I worked up the courage to go to his room but I couldn't kill him." Kim wiped away her tears as she collected her thoughts. "You're not a killer. Never was one and never could be one. I don't think you're any of those things. I think your smart, beautiful, unique wonderful, you're kind but you don't show it to everyone, your also caring, you're a person that never gives up. Shego you're amazing and I simply love you. That's it. There's nothing else to it. Look I don't know I fell for you but I did and I don't regret it. I'm sorry that all these things happened to you. I'm sorry you had to find out that the world is not such I nice place to many times. However, from this day on I will show you a better one. I will try to make each day better than the last. I'm happy you didn't kill him because we wouldn't be where we are now." Kim said as he held her.

"Come on missy let's get you home." Kim said helping her up. "Wait I don't have any clothes." Shego said looking around the room. "I'm sorry I forgot hold on I'll be right back." Kim said leaving the room.

Shego couldn't believe how her life has done a complete one eighty since she woke up. She was where she wanted to be but she didn't know how it would last. She hadn't had the best luck in life. She was scared it could be taken away from her at any moment. Kim slipped back into the room with sweats. "Get changed and I'll take you home." She said but then she noticed Shego's look. "Hey what's wrong love?" "I'm just scared this will all be taken away from me." Shego said biting back tears. "No one is taking your from me and I'm not planning on going anywhere either." Kim said as she kissed her head. "Now clothes on so we can go home together." Kim said as she went into the hallway to wait.

"When did you get a car?" Shego asked getting in and looking around. "A month ago and she's my baby." Kim said proudly. "It won't be for long." Shego said crossing her arms. Kim just chuckled as they headed to her house. They sat in a comfortable silence and listened to the radio.

* * *

 

"What do you want for breakfast?" Kim asked leading her into the kitchen. "Anything really I'm just hungry." Shego said sitting at the table. "What's the plan for today?" "There is a meeting at Gj today. It shouldn't take too long then we can do whatever your want." Kim said getting out the pancake mix. "I wish this could be all over I'm done fighting for either side. I want to be left alone to live a regular life as normal as possible." Shego said laying her head down on table. "I know what you mean but I'm kind of happy things played out the way they did. If they didn't I wouldn't have most wonderful woman on the planet in my kitchen about to eat my cooking." Kim said turning around and winking at her. Shego blushed and started drawing on the table.

"I thought I heard somebody down here." Mrs. Possible said as she came down the stairs. "Hi Mrs. Possible" shego said sitting up some. "Call me Anna dear." She said as she sat down. "I hope my daughter told you you're staying with us." "Yes and thank you Anna." Shego said. "It's nothing kimmie-cub would go crazy if the girl she is madly in love with had to stay anywhere else." She said rolling her eyes. "Mom!" Kim yelled. "Kim!" Her mom yelled back. Shego just laughed at their bickering. When all the pancakes where done the rest of the family piled into the kitchen.

Shego felt so out of place she was use to eating alone in her room. She was supposed to always be out of place out of mind till called upon. She knew things had changed but she still felt she had to. "Um where will I be staying?" She asked nervously. "In my room of course." Kim said drowning her pancakes in syrup. "And where is that exactly?" She said pushing her food around. "Third door on the left why are you asking so suddenly." Kim asked looking at her puzzled. "I'm going to eat there." She said getting up. "What? Hold on why?" Kim said standing up to. "I um it's just that." Shego said trailing off. Kim's parents looked at each other but didn't say anything. "Excuse us." Kim said taking her hand and taking her upstairs.

"What's wrong?" Kim asked closing her door. "I'm just use to eating by myself. I'm supposed to be out of sight out mind unless called upon." Shego said as she started crying. "I'm sorry." She whimpered. "I know things are different now but yesterday they weren't. What if this is all in my head and ill wake up once I'm completely happy? What if I go back to that hell then what?" She cried out. Kim gathered her up in her arms whispering comforting words to her. Kim held her till she calmed down. She wiped away the last of her tears. "From now on when you start to fill like this let me know ok? I promised I would be there for you and I will. I just need you to always let me in. I know that you're not completely sure what love is since you have never really received it but I will show you. I love you and my family will start to love you. You will meet more people that care about you. The world is filled with amazing people that are not out to bring you down. I promise you will heal but it will take time. I will be with you every step of the way because I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I just know you are the one for me and you know I don't lie." Kim said gently stroking her cheek. Shego kissed her "You make loving you so easy." She said as they broke away. "Well I'll always be easy for you." Kim laughed as she dodged Shego's hit. "Get back her princess!" Shego yelled chasing after her.

* * *

 

"Do you think showing up in sweats for a meeting was a bad idea?" Shego asked as they arrived at Gj headquarters hand in hand. "What? We're the hottest things in the building." Kim said. They both burst out laughing.

"You ready?" Kim asked as she grabbed the door handle. "As ready as I will every be." Shego said sighing. "Hey I'll be right beside you." Kim said as she squeezed her hand. "Hello ladies." Betty greeted them as they walked in. Everyone else nodded their acknowledgment. It was a worldwide officials meeting. Shego grew more nervous by the second. "Before we begin is there anything you would like to say?" Betty asked shego. "Um yes I'm sorry for everything I have done. I know you guys either don't like me or hate me. If you're going to send me to jail then I understand." Shego said looking at no one in particular but trying to stay strong. "There's nothing to be apologizing for all your charges have been dropped. We could not possible hold anything against you. We also would like to apologize for not noticing and not being able to help. His trial will be tomorrow you don't have to come we have enough evidence against him." Betty said folding her arms. "We will no longer be involved in your life anymore unless you ask for it. As of now you are a free innocent woman and we wish you the best." Kim hugged her and whispered "Everything is going to be fine now." Shego kissed her and sighed happily. "Yes well on your own time ladies." Said Betty as she coughed awkwardly. Shego blushed madly as Kim pulled her out the room laughing. She had forgot they were there in her all her bliss.

"Where to now angel?" Kim asked. Shego blushed from the nickname. "Angel?" "Yeah you have so many names for me so it's only fair that I give you at least one." Kim said smiling fondly at nothing in particular as they walked. Shego loved that look. Kim so peaceful, so happy, and so satisfied. "Let's go home for now." Shego said and Kim stopped. "What is it?" "You said home and not your house. I thought it would take longer for that to happen." Kim said with a goofy grin. "You are such a dork." Shego said.

* * *

 

Shego sighed happily as she snuggled closer into Kim. She was going to open up to her. Things couldn't change or progress like she wanted to if she couldn't. "My name is Shelia Marie Stanford. My birthday is Aug. thirtieth and my favorite color is green. I love to read and I want to go back to school. I want to take online classes though. My dream was and still is to become an astronomer. I want to build something that will help advance space travel. I use to say I'll build something one day to take me away from all of this pain. Take me from that loathing and blindful family of mines. However, times have changed for the better I hope. I'm not a hardcore girl that you see in fights. I'm actually girly and lively well maybe a little bad ass. The only perk from that evil situation was the traveling. It was amazing because of all the beautiful sights. I like to dance and sing. It's also lucky that I'm a great cook. Kimberly I really just want a normal life no more fighting for good or evil. I won't get involved unless you actually need me." Shego said resting her head back against Kim's shoulder. "Shelia I have a little confession myself. I'm tired of it too. If it's not life threatening then I'm not taking the job. I want to have a normal life with you to. I don't want to do this forever. I want a company that runs off my family's motto. "Nothing is Impossible for a Possible". It will help extraordinary people put their talents to good use. I want to help fight the war on hungry. I want to help people who don't have a bad guy making their life a living hell." Kim said burying her head in Shelia's neck. "Then we will do what we want and accomplish our dreams. We're going to take control of our lives again." Shelia said as she turned around in Kim's arms. "I and you will break down any wall that we encounter and break free. We'll show the world how awesome we are." She squealed throwing her fist in the air. "Yeah the two of us together forever." Kim said with her goofy grin. "So kiss me you fool." Shelia laughed saying "You are such a dork." "But I'm your dork." Kim said as she pushed her down. She entwined their fingers and kissed her passionately.


	3. chapter 3

"We're going to have to get up at some point you know." Kim said as she played with Shelia's hair. "Why can't we stay here." Shelia asked rolling over. "We need to get you some more clothes. You can't wear sweats all your life." Kim teased her. "Im not sure I want to face the public yet. I'm pretty sure everyone knows that I got raped now." She said sadly. "Its ok fuck whatever they have to say about you. I just thought getting out would help you a little." Kim said jumping up. "Alright I'll try but if I start to feel uncomfortable can we go?" Shelia asked getting up as well. "Of course just let me know right away." Kim said handing her her shoes.

* * *

 

They arrived at the mall and Shelia was doing fine. It was only when they got in large crowds that she started to feel uncomfortable. Kim sat down in a chair helping Shelia pick out outfits. "Kim I don't have my debt cards they're all in my old room. How am I going to pay for this?" Shelia asked sticking her head out the curtain. "Don't worry I got it covered." Kim said waving her hand. "You do?" Shelia asked arching her eyebrow. "You don't think I put my life on the line for free? I have a future that I have to insure." Kim said getting up and stretching. "Sorry to break it to you sweatheart but I'm a billionaire." Shelia rolled her eyes. "Sorry to break it to you honey but team go wasn't free help, so I can you or maybe I've got even more." She said winking and going back in. Kim just smiled and shook her head heading off to find clothes for shego. She hadn't told her yet put she was taking her out tonight. She felt her angel needed some fun. Finding what she thought would look good she stuck it in the curtain. "Try this on and tell me if you like it." She said going to sit back down. "What's up? We going out somewhere?" Shelia asked through the curtain. "Something like that its a surpise." Kim said as her smile grew even wider. Shelia didn't say anything but sighed all the surprises she had gotten were full of pain. Inside she knew kim wouldn't hurt her but she couldn't help thinking that way. It was all she knew.

* * *

 

"So what's so special about this place that we had to sneak out of the house for?" Shelia asked as kim dragged her to an abandoned warehouse. "You'll see." Kim said smiling as she opened the door for her. Shelia rolled her eyes and sighed as she entered the steel abandoned warehouse. "Kim!" She whined as she looked around. Her love only laughed as she entwined their fingers and led her downstairs to a door. She stopped and looked back as she opened it music immediately blasting through it.

_I ain't got time for you baby, either you're mine or you're not_   
_Make up your mind sweet baby, right here, right now's all we got_

"Paradise Awaits" kim said as she gestured for her to walk in.

_A little party never killed nobody, so we gon' dance until we drop_   
_A little party never killed nobody, right here, right now's all we got_

Shelia's mouth hung opened as she stepped through the door and into the club. Kim smiled as she led a through the crowd and to the bar. She spotted her best friend Monique there drowning down liquor. If it was anybody else she would tell them to slow down but Monique had a high tolerance for alcohol.

"Well don't choke." Kim said making shelia laugh. Monique turned around ready to curse an asshole out, but she was confronted by kim. "Kimmie!" She yelled jumping on her. "Down girl." Kim said laughing hugging her back. Shelia ordered her a drink as the other to talked. "Its about time you got here." Monique said to kim as she turned around and leaned on counter to look at Shelia. "And its damn sure time you stopped being a pussy and told this green beauty how you felt." Shelia blushed and swallowed her drink. "Your one to talk like you've told a certain brunette how you much you love her." Kim said smirking. "Shut up! It's not that easy." Monique yelled as she through her hands in the air. "Who is the lucky lady." Shelia asked finally speaking up. "Bonnie" Monique said as mouth hung open. The other to girls followed her star struck gaze to the dance floor where the spotted Bonnie.

_My, my, my, my, oh, give me love_

_My, my, my, my, oh, give me love_

_My, my, my, my, oh, give me love_

_My, my, my, my, oh, give me love_

_She was dancing, loosing herself in the beat of the music without a care in the world._

_My, my, my, my, my, my, give me love, lover_

_(Give me love, love me)_

_My, my, my, my, my, my, give me love, lover_

_(Give me love)_

Unlike her friends Monique saw through Bonnie's mask. She saw the pain that was always in her eyes. She heard the scream for behind her god awful attitude. Everything the girl did was just a cover up for how she really felt. Monique looked on as Bonnie danced it all away.

Shelia motioned for another drink, downed it, and then kissed kim passionately. "You were right I needed this." She said as she pulled away. She went off and joined Bonnie on the dance floor. They danced together as kim and Monique sat there dumb founded.

"Dammit Monique you get your ass out on that floor and get your girl before some other lucky bastard does." Kim said as she walked off towards the girls. "Its now or never." Monique said going to dance floor and easily syncing to Bonnie's moves.

The girls finally took a break from dancing and went to sit at the bar for a little bit. "I never thought I would see you here." Bonnie said to Monique as she played with her empty glass. "Your eyes are beautiful." Monique said starring at her. Realizing what she just said she snapped out of it and said "Um what I meant was there are a lot of things about me you wouldn't expect. Not that your eyes aren't beautiful." Monique said cursing herself under her breath. She was more than a little embarrassed but there was no escape route. Bonnie bust out laughing at Monique's awkwardness. "Hey calm down just breath. I think your eyes are beautiful as well." She said as she smiled at her.

Monique gathered up her courage and grabbed Bonnie's hands as she stood up. She led her down a hallway close to the bathrooms. Luckily for her no one was around. "Bonnie I have something to tell you and its important. I know this isn't the best place but I can't wait any longer. I'm in love with you and I have been for some time now. I know you probably never expected it but its true please believe me." She said letting go of a breath she didn't know she was holding. Bonnie just looked at her and smiled taking her hands again. "I like you to." She said laughing. "You didn't think I knew it was you who left me your notes when I fell asleep in class or how you left me a apple and some water when I slept through lunch? I know you are the only who looks at me differently. You don't back down from me or shrink away from me. Yo see u the me Monique don't you? I can tell by just the way you look at its always the same." Bonnie said leaning against the wall. "Oh yeah and hows that?" Monique whispered leaning in. "The look says I love you." Bonnie whispered as she leaned in the lights went out. Both girls gasped and pulled each other closer. After a min. they both realized the situation and started laughing. Monique grabbed her hand and started walking back to the club. "Come lets see what's going on and make sure everything is alright. Then maybe we can finish where we left off." She said flashing her a smile and earning a blush from Bonnie. "Yeah maybe." Bonnie mumbled under her breath.

When all the girls had come back to the bar after dancing. Kim and Shelia had given the other girls space so they could talk. Kim sat on a stool with her between her legs and arms around her waist. Shelia stood their with arms hands on Kim's shoulders as they talked and laughed about little things. They were still laughing when the lights cut off. At first everyone thought its was normal until the Dj turned down the music some just loud enough to hear and apologized for the technical difficulties. Shelia got an idea and she whispered in Kim's ear. "Do you trust me?" "With my life." Was Kim's quick response. She carefully bagged up and her plasma lit up on her hands.

_'Cause I have been running too long_   
_I wanna love now_   
_I wanna love now_   
_I wanna feel_

She listened to the music and started dancing letting her plasma take her.

_Don't weight up this heart that you hold_   
_I wanna love now_   
_I wanna love now_   
_I wanna feel_

 

Everyone stopped what they were doing as the plasma danced all over her body. She smiled and held out her hand to kim. Kim smiled and took her hand as the plasma engulfed her body her smile grew.

_We can tiptoe 'round our dreams, dreams, dreams_   
_Just to crash through reality, yeah_   
_I won't spend eternity, ee, ee_   
_Hoping this time I'll be free, free_

They danced together ignoring the stares until they saw their friends. Monique and Bonnie had came back in time to see it happen. They stood there in awe along with the crowd. Kim walked over and held out her fist signaling for Monique to fist bumb it. Monique smiled but cautiously fist bumbed her. She watched the green quickly cover her body. She whipped around and grabbed Bonnie's face kissing her and letting it cover her to. They broke apart laughing looking at themselves then kissing again.

A guy and his friends ran forward touching Shelia and kim. They held their breath as the plasma claimed them but laughed as they felt no pain. They pulled all four girls into the cowrd and everyone cheered as the plasma swallowed them whole. The DJ turned the music back up as someone high fived him making him glow.

* * *

 

"Thanks for tonight it was really fun." Shelia said as flopped down on the bed. "No problem angel I just thought you could use a night of fun." Kim said stripping out her clothes. "Hey do you think your mom will let me put a desk in the one guest rooms? I was thinking I could work in there when I start online classes so I won't dirty up the house and I won't get interrupted." She asked throwing her clothes in a pile with Kim's. "Yeah we can talk to them tomorrow about." Kim said crawling under the covers. She pulled shelia close to her as they fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

 

Monique opened her house for Bonnie letting her walk in. "We don't have to worry about being quiet my parents aren't home they never are." She said tossing her keys on the table. She threw her jacket on the couch as she walked into the kitchen. Bonnie said on the couch looking around at what she could see "So why are they never here?" She asked taking the water Monique handed her. "Business trips" Monique responded gesturing with air quotes. "But I'm fairly sure its to get away from their abomination of a lesbian daughter." She finished and cut on the tv. Bonnie saw the anger drain away from her face when she turned around to look at her. "But they are really unimportant and it doesn't bother me anymore." "Your right I'm sorry I brought it up. Is there something you want to talk about?" Bonnie asked shifting closer to her. "Yes us tonight was great. Out of all the times I dreamed about telling you it never went as well as that." Monique said pulling her into her lap. "And just how did you imagine it would go?" Bonnie asked before she drunk some water. Monique watched as some water made its way down her jaw and rolled down her neck. She had to fight the urge to lick it all the way back to lips. She lost to her urges as her tongue followed the trail back up. Bonnie gasped as she grabbed on to her shoulder for balance. She tilted her head giving her more access. "I imagined you would run away." She whispered right against Bonnie's lips. Bonnie whimpered before she closed what little space there was between them. The kiss was slow and they both melted into it. They held each other tightly trying to be as close as possible.

Monique woke up and tryed to move but as she felt breath against her neck she. Memories from last night started to flood her mind and silently congratulated herself on getting the girl of her dreams. She looked down and smiled lovingly kissing Bonnie on the head. She picked her up and went to her room. Laying her down she gently took off her shoes and pants. Taking off her before she got in bed with her. "I love you." She mumbled into Bonnie's hair as she wrapped her arm around her.


	4. chapter 4

"Ron are you going to tell us who you like now?" Kim asked when they got to the lunch table. "You guys are going to laugh at me I just know it." He replied pushing his food around. "Nu uh. You guys didn't when I told you I fell for Bonnie." Monique said kissing her sleeping beauties head. "Yeah and you didn't say anything bad about the shego crush well love now." Kim said picking up her burger. "You're right, well it's Will Du. I know it's weird but ever since I met him I can't get him out my mind. Every day I find myself wanting to know more about him." Ron said still poking his food around. The only difference was he had a goofy grin on his face as he got carried away in his thoughts. Monique let out a low whistle. "Whoa you got it babe man." She said slightly chuckling. Ron only blushed and groaned as he put his head on the table. "To bad I can never tell him. There also could never an "us"." He said sighing. "Hey now don't be like that look how me and Shelia worked out." Kim said patting his back. "How is she by the way?" Monique asked eating a fry. "She great actually. She's even taking online classes Betty helped her get in. It also helps that she's so smart. I mean it you guys she's been picking stuff up so fast and easily. We even turned one of the guest rooms into kind of an office or work space for her. I'm just so proud of her." Kim said smiling fondly at the sky. "That's awesome Kim I'm happy for the both of you." Ron said and Monique nodded in agreement. "So what about you to." Kim asked gesturing between Monique and Bonnie. Monique smiled and moved some of Bonnie's hair off her face to behind her ear. "She hasn't fully let me in yet so I'm waiting. I know something is wrong but she just won't let me. I don't want to pressure her or anything but she is always mostly tired. Before we got together I noticed the scars and bruises she's got but never said anything. I'm scared if I do she'll just runaway. I love her and would do anything for her. I plan on helping her anyway I can." Monique finished staring at her girlfriends sleeping form. "I understand, just know we'll help anyway can." Ron said picking up his drink. Monique smiled at her best friends before getting back to her lunch.

Kim's communicator went off and they all groaned. "What's the sitch wade?" She asked her chubby friend. "Its dnAmy she's building some kind of bomb and plans on putting it in the center of town." He said. "Alright give me the coordinates and me and Ron will handle it." She said getting up with Ron following her.

* * *

 

They arrived right outside her hide out. Everyone knows she doesn't have henchmen or look at her cameras when she's engrossed in a project. They snuck in through the air ducts and saw her sitting at a table mumbling to herself. Kim was about to drop in when Ron stopped her. He motioned for her to wait and listen to waif the mad woman was saying.

"So that bitch thinks she can lie on my man and get herself a pity party!? I'll show her. I'll show them all. My honey bunny would never rape anyone not even that green bitch when he has someone like me." She said flipping her hair. She went back to her work oblivious to the red dame she just pissed off above her. Kim was seething mad from the bullshit the woman just said. She was about to kick open the latch when a GJ unit rushed through the door. "Freeze!" Will yelled as he held up his gun along with his men. DnAmy jumped up surprised at the least. She was going to make a run for it until possible and stoppable dropped down behind her. "Where do you think you're going?" Ron asked smiling. "Disable the bomb dnAmy it's over." Dr. Director said as she walk through her men. DnAmy just laughed hysterically. "So you think it's over huh?" She asked a little too calmly. Betty knew something was wrong so she motioned for her men to retreat. That left her, will, Kim, and Ron in the room with a mad woman. "Well isn't?" Will asked annoyingly never dropping his gun. Her gaze hardened as eyes shifted to him. Her voice darkened as she said "No." A button that she pushed dropped to the floor after Will fired his gun. No had anytime to register what happened before the explosion.

Ron woke up first groaning as his ears ringed unbearably. His vision was blurred as he tried to look around. His head was pounding as he wobbled to his feet finally recognizing his surrendered. He spotted Kim laying on the ground a couple feet from him. He limped over to her and trying to wake her up. "Kim! Kim! Come on wake up you impossible red head!" He screamed as he shook her. She finally opened her eyes and touched her head groaning. He left her to adjust to her surroundings as he went to find the other two. He found Betty under a table passed out. It only took a couple of slaps to wake her up but that did it. She immediately jerked up put soon regretted it as her head started pounding. He looked off to his side and saw Will slumped over against the wall. His heart stopped as he hurriedly shuffled his way over to him. He gently took the man's head in his hands. Will slowly opened his eyes and looked at the boy that he couldn't keep off his mind. He slowly reached out and touched his waist. "Hey" was all he said put his head back on the wall. "Hey" Ron replied smiling at him.

They were interrupted by Kim who walked up. "Um Ron why do you have cat ears? and Will why do you have cat ears?!" She asked getting louder. Ron turned around and gasped "Why do you have dog ears?!" He yelled. He touched his own two new ears and yelled again. Will sighed as he withdrew his hand from Ron and touched his own ears. He looked over at his boss and sure enough she had dog ears. She sighed and stood up "I've been worse I suppose."

Kim called Wade on her communicator. "What's- why do you have dog ears?" He asked pointing at them. Kim rolled her eyes "I need you to do a scan on our DNA. DnAmy built a bomb that we're all pretty sure combined our DNA with animals. We're just not specifically sure which one." She said looking around. "Well it's pretty clear what Ron is but the rest of us need to be clear. We also need help finding dnAmy. I think she escaped or something she's not in here with us." Ron shot her a look and grumbled to himself.

Will only smiled at Ron he thought he was adorable when he was upset. He started moving a little to see what all broken. He already knew he probably broke a rib or two. Everything else seemed to be in order. He huffed and processed to stand up bracing himself against the wall. Ron noticed his attempts and quickly went to help him. "Thanks" will said smiling as he held his side. "Does it hurt a lot?" Ron asked gently touching his hand. "Just a little." Will said starring into his eyes. They smiled at each other not wanting to look away.

"Ok you guys I got the results." Wade said. "Ron you're obliviously mixed with a house cat, Betty you're most certainly mixed with a fox, Will you're mixed with a black leopard, and Kim your mixed with a wolf. I'm sorry you guys but I don't know how to reverse what has happened to you. Guy's dnAmy actually had the bomb strapped to her body. When it went off she exploded also." Nobody said anything and let the information settle in. They never thought she would actually do it. "Thanks wade that's all for now and don't worry about it we'll deal with it." Kim said smiling before she ended the call. She sighed and started pacing. "So what are we going to do? We obliviously can't go out into the world like this." She said waving her hands around not bothering to stop walking. "Kim just breath it's not like you can't see Shelia." Ron said teasing her. "Oh you mean exactly how you get to see a certain someone." She shot back laughing at how embarrassed he became.

Will was wondering who this someone was and why it wasn't him. He became irritated fast and didn't want to hear their conversation anymore. "Director do you have any ideas?" He asked turning to the woman who has been quiet this whole time. "Yes there's a bunker that's in the forest a couple of miles from here. I think we should move in. I'm sorry but it seems like the best thing to do right now. We can't bring a lot of people with us but we can bring a couple. It won't be like a prison we can try to make it like a home as much as we can." She said trying to get everyone to see how of a good idea it is. She watched as everyone thought it over and quickly added. "I also think it would be best if you guys didn't exactly tell your family what was going on. Maybe you can tell them you're under witness protection at least until we figure everything out." She said looking hopeful. Kim sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. "Your right I'll call Shelia and let her what's going on? Someone will pick her up right?" She asked calling Shelia. "Yes." Betty said calling for her team to come pick them up. "I'll call Monique and get her and Bonnie and on board. We need people to go out for us, I and Kim need our stuff from school, I need my things from home, and I know for a fact they need a getaway. It will help all of us." Ron said as he looked at Betty while he called his best friend. Betty nodded her head as she talked on the phone.

* * *

 

Bonnie noticed Monique had become a little quiet around her. She didn't ask questions like she thought she would. She just let her be and never stopped caring for her. "Why don't you ever ask me anything?" Bonnie asked when they got to Monique's car. "What do you want me to say? Yes, it's killing me I want to ask you so many things. I want you to let me in. I want you to trust me completely but you're not ready to let me in. I'm not going to push you to do anything you don't want to do. I just want you to remember I'm here for you." Monique said gently stroking her cheek with her thumb. Bonnie leaned into her touch and put her hand on hers. "That's the thing I do trust you. I'm just scared. Can you give me tonight to think about it?" Bonnie asked tears brimming her eyes. "Take all the time you need I'll be here love." Monique said kissing her head as she opened the door for her. It was really killing her to see Bonnie this way. She felt so helpless and couldn't help until she let her. She drove her home and kissed her goodbye. She waited till she was inside to leave waving bye.

Monique sighed as her phone ringed not bothering to look who it was. She knew it wasn't Bonnie. "Hello?" She said. "Hey Monique something happened on the mission today but we're okay. I need to tell and ask you something but I don't want you to interrupt till I'm done k?" Ron asked walking in a circle. "Got it." She said. After Ron explained she agreed to get his stuff and Rufus. She told him she would convince Bonnie somehow. She hung up saying she would call him later. Her grip tightened on the steering wheel as she thought about how to tell Bonnie.

* * *

 

Shelia was brushing through her hair as she dried it. Kim texted her earlier to know she was on a mission. It usually never took this long and she was becoming increasingly nervous. Her phone ringed and she finally got the phone call she was waiting on. "Hey you." She answered happily and heard Kim chuckle. "Hey angel I've got something to tell you about today's mission. We're ok I just need to explain some stuff." Kim said before she told her everything. Shelia agreed and then started packing some stuff. "I got to go angel I need to call my parents. I'm only telling them I'm in witness protection program. I love you someone will be by to bring you to the bunker. Bye angel." Kim said. "Bye pumpkin I love you to." Shelia said hanging up.

* * *

 

Betty had dropped Will and Ron off at Will's house so he could pack. She flopped down in her empty apartment and sighed loudly. Everyone else was going to have someone at the base. She was going to be the only lonely one. She had had someone well she thought it was going in that direction before Vivian had to go overseas to help a news agency. It was a once in a lifetime thing for her and she didn't want to ruin it for her so of course she told her to go. She regrets not telling her, her feelings before she left. Betty thought it would complicate things because she didn't know how Vivian felt. The doorbell interrupted her thoughts. Pulling up her hood she went to open the door. She gasped but didn't say anything else as she looked at the person on her doorstep.

The woman smiled and closed Betty's mouth for her. "Wouldn't want you catching flies now would we?" The woman teased her. "Vi-Vivian!" Betty yelled stuttering. "That's my name don't wear it out." She said caressing Betty's cheek. Betty eyes became teary as she jumped on Vivian hugging her. "I missed you to." Vivian said wrapping her arms around her. "I thought you were never coming back." Betty cried into her shoulder. Vivian pulled her back some to wipe off her tears but when she did Bettys hood fell off. "Betty you have ears!" She gasped. Betty jumped up and bagged away. "I'm sorry I wasn't planning on you seeing this." She said as tears streamed down her face. She was going to run up stairs bit Vivian trapped her in her arms. She tightened her hold around Betty's waist as she struggled. "Betty please come down. I was just surprised is all. I don't think you look like a freak or anything. You actually look really cute and adorable. Your part fox right?" Vivian asked. Betty only nodded her head and sniffled. She was always amazed at how one of the world's most intimidating and bad ass women became utterly adorable in her hands. She turned her around in her arms and proceeded to wipe away her tears still holding her close.

"It doesn't matter what you look like you're still my Betty." She said as she kissed her eye patch. Betty gasped as Vivian's other hand snaked under shirt and released her tail. "I know that was starting to hurt." Vivian said as rubbed all the way down her tail causing Betty to blush and whimper. "Now I think before I was sidetracked by an amazing discovery." She said winking at Betty who looked away as she put her hands on Vivian's shoulders. "I was accused of never coming back." She titled Betty's head up so she would look at her. "I will always come back to the person I am madly in love with." She said smiling. "I love you to." Betty said smiling.

They leaned in and captured each other's lips. It was a passionate slow kiss. They were panting and smiling like idiots. Vivian leaned her forehead against Betty's as they both breathed in each other's scent. "I'm so happy I took a leave of absence." She mumbled. "So am I." Betty replied.

Then she remembered where she had to be. She explained the situation to Vivian and waited for her to process it.

"Would it be ok if I came with you?" Vivian asked as the stepped into Betty's room. Betty's eyes lit up as she looked at her. "You really want to?" She asked excitedly. "Of course you are my vixen after all." Vivian said as she pulled her close. Betty rolled her eyes before she kissed her passionately again.

* * *

 

Ron walked into Wills house and whistled as he looked around. "Nice place you got here." He said as he smiled at Will. "You can have a seat on the couch." Will said taking off his shirt. Ron's breath caught in his throat as he starred at Will's back. He looked at all his muscles popping out as he moved. Will looked over his shoulder and laughed. He had him practically drooling and it wouldn't hurt to tease him a little. "It's nice that I'm your eye candy and all but you should sit down before you faint." Will said holding back his laughter. "I wasn't-I mean-I'm not." Ron tried and tried again through his embarrassment. He decided to close his mouth and sit down. "Aww I'm sorry I was only teasing you." Will said sitting beside him. Ron only huffed and looked away. He wasn't fond of being made of fun of. "You're really cute when you get upset." Will said staring at him. Ron looked at him and bit his lip as he blushed. "So so cute." Will said licking his lips as he looked at Ron's lips then back to his eyes. He shook his head and rubbed his neck. "Wait!" Ron squealed as he grabbed his wrist. "Sorry." He said dropping it quickly. "I have to tell you something because I can't keep holding it in." Ron said looking him in the eyes earnestly. Will sat back down and nodded. Ron played with his fingers as he had an inner debate with himself then sighed. "I love you. I can't get you out of my head since I meet you." Ron said looking back at Will. Will was shocked at first then started laughing uncontrollably. Ron didn't know what was going on but his heart was crushed. He got up but was suddenly pulled into Will's lap. "I'm so happy. I love you to. I have been worrying about how I was going to manage living with you." Will said holding Ron. "Wait you really love me?" Ron asked putting his hands on Will's. He didn't answer but leaned over and kissed him hoping it would say more than he ever could. He pulled away only to have Ron pull him right back. Will pulled away again breathless and smiled. "Will you come help your new boyfriend pack?" He asked. "Yes." Ron replied hugging him. He epeed as Will sprung up he clung to him hoping not to fall. Will laughed and nuzzled his nose. "Don't worry I would never drop the man a love."

* * *

 

Monique had finished packing everything at her house and moved on to Ron's. She was finishing up loading his stuff in her car when she got a phone call. "Hello?" She said closing the door. "Im-Im ready Monique. Please help me everything hurts." Bonnie cried out through her tears. Monique's heart stopped. "Love where are you I'm coming to get you. It'll be ok baby wait for me I'm coming." Monique panicked as she started the car. "I'm home. I had packed all my stuff and I was going to leave. I had just got down telling them. I was going to call you but they beat me so bad this time." She said as she continued crying. "I'm coming baby hold on I'll be there in a min." Monique ended the call and slapped the steering wheel. "Fuck!" She yelled as she weaved through traffic. She picked up her phone and called Kim. "I need a medical team or someone there when I get there." She tried not to yell but she couldn't help it. "Monique honey what's wrong?" Kim asked getting worried. "Its Bonnie her folks beat her really bad this time because she was leaving. I'm on my way to get her now I'll see you soon." She said ending the call.

She pulled straight up to the door hardly parking as she through her door open. She kicked the door open and marched in. She started screaming Bonnie's name frantically. Unfortunately she attracted the attention of a drunk woman who she assumed was her mother. "Who the fu-" the woman tried to say but Monique punched her dead in the mouth. "Where is she!?" She yelled into her face when she caught her by the collar. The woman pointed her bloody head up the stairs. Letting her drop to the floor her screams fell on deaf ears as Monique ran up the stairs. She saw a drunk man beating on a door and heard Bonnie crying. She picked up a random vase and cracked it over the man's head. She through the door open and saw a bruised and bloody Bonnie crying on the floor. "Baby I'm here I made it your safe now." She said as she took her fragile body in her arms. She hurried down stairs and laid her down in the back seat. Rufus hurried to the back and tried to comfort her as best he could. "Keep her awake Rufus ok?" She asked before running back in. She grabbed all of her bags and ran back outside. She threw everything on the passenger side and jumped in the driver's seat. She flew through town and towards the bunker as fast as she could.

* * *

 

Kim had called everyone else and told them what happened. Shelia was going to treat her. She was far more than good at fixing up a beaten body. Her healing powers didn't work right away. She also had a secret job at the hospital she was holding back from Kim. Betty had helped her get that as well. She was needed now and there was no reason to keep hiding. When she told Kim she was mad for a second for her not telling her. She softened when Shelia told her that she was going to tell her when it became permanent. Kim just kissed her unable to hide how proud she was of her. They fixed up a room for her to work in and now they were anxiously awaiting their arrival.

* * *

 

Monique parked and jumped out the car. She gently got Bonnie out the car as Rufus ran up her shoulder. She hurried to the bunker as she yelled for Kim repeatedly. Vivian took Bonnie from her and followed Shelia to the back room. Rufus jumped onto Ron's hand's crying. Monique tried to follow them but Will grabbed her. "No! no no no no! I've got to be with her! I've got to!" She yelled as she struggled. Will only tightened his grip. "You can't help her right now." He said softly. "I never can." She said as she broke down in his arms. She clung to his body unable to hold it together anymore. He held her going to the couch to sit down and let her cry on his shoulder. The others sat down unsure of what else to do besides wait. Monique felt more useless than ever. Once again she wasn't able to help her.


	5. chapter 5

Will had finally got Monique to calm down. Kim and Ron had bought her and Bonnie's stuff in and put it in their room. Betty had gotten something to for Monique to drink to help her calm down. It was another half hour before Shelia was down. She and sat beside Monique on the couch.

"I'm going to start from the top and work my way down." She said looking at her. Monique nodded letting her know she can continue.

"There was a small cut on the top of her head that I had to patch up. It probably came from a glass bottle because I pulled some small pieces out. Her cheek is slightly swollen and there's a small cut inside. Her lip is all busted and there are bruises on her neck from being chocked. There's a cut going down the left side of shoulder blade. She has three fractured ribs. Her right elbow and four fingers were dislocated. Her abdomen along with most of her back is very bruised from more than just punches. There is another pretty deep gash on her right thigh that I had to sow. Her legs are bruised and swollen. On her right foot the glass went right threw but I pulled it out and sowed it up. I also put some healing cream on her wounds that I use. Also some pain pills. She is strong so I have no doubt that she will make a quick recovery." Shelia finished.

Monique was crying again. "May I go see her?" She asked her voice cracking.

"Yes I just put her in you guys room. She's sleeping and probably will for a while. We'll show you how to change her bandages and clean everything tomorrow ok?" Vivian asked sitting by Betty.

"Thank you two so much." Monique said as she went to find Bonnie.

When she reached the room she wrapped her in her arms and gently pulled her closer. "I'm so sorry baby" she said as she kissed Bonnie's head.

"It's not your fault." Bonnie said snuggling closer to her. "I love you."

"I love you to baby. I'm going to let you rest for a while ok? Later I'll be back to check on you and bring you something to eat." Monique said kissing her temple. Bonnie only nodded before drifting back off to sleep.

* * *

 

Shelia got up and went to curl up in Kim's lap. Vivian just sighed and pulled Betty into her lap. She didn't say anything as Betty kissed her cheek only resting her head on her shoulder.

"Was it that bad?" Ron asked from his spot beside Will.

"Yes and it brought back unnecessary memories." Shelia said into Kim's neck.

Kim squeezed her lightly. "Are you ok angel?"

"Yeah princess we just didn't expect it to be that bad." Shelia said still not moving.

"Yeah she didn't deserve to get beat like that. How ever she got away was because of pure will power." Vivian said raising her head from Betty's shoulder.

"No she didn't." Monique said coming back down the stairs. She sat back down beside Will. She didn't say anything else but leaned back on the couch.

"Ok so lets get down to business." Betty said leaning into Vivian more as she broke the uncomfortable silence.

"For now Vivian and Shelia will have to go get food and mostly anything else we need." She said as everyone nodded. "Alright come on let's go get this tour over with and start on dinner." Betty said getting to here feet. "We'll give Bonnie a tour when she is up for it ok?" Monique nodded her head and followed the group.

"On the this level is the den, kitchen, and bedrooms." They rode the elevator to the second level. "This level has the pool, a music area, training area, and game room. There are multi. rooms for whatever else we would like to do. The training room is stocked with most weapons that we use. Since the first level is kind of on a hill the second level had doors that lead outside. There is a patio by the pool and the training room has doors that lead outside. On the last level is were the transportation can go. I don't only mean our cars either I mean anything from bikes to planes. The giant driveway that we have. This is how they will enter and leave the base." Betty said pushing a button that moved the driveway away. She pushed another button and the floor moved bringing a helicopter in sight.

"That is awesome can I drive it?" Ron asked stepping forward.

"No you can't drive my baby get you own!" Betty said frowning as the rest of the group laughed at Ron's disappointed face.

"So what's for dinner?" Kim asked as they got back on the elevator.

"Hmmm I think we have stuff to make tacos." Betty said thinking.

"Well I don't care what it is I'm just hungry." Kim said against Shelia's ear. Shelia shivered and covered her ear. Kim only smiled and moved Shelia's hair off her neck and licked up to her hand.

"Stop it Kim." Shelia whined earning a laugh from her girlfriend.

"You two could wait till we're all out the elevator." Will said teasing Kim.

"Oh you mean like how your teasing Ron none stop over there? I can hear his muffled pants over here." Kim said glaring at Will. Will and Ron both blushed and looked at the floor.

"Stop pulling my tail Vivian!" Betty said panting.

"Oh come on baby everyone else is having fun." Vivian said pouting.

"I hate you guys." Monique said laughing as she got of the elevator.

Kim and Will decided to start cooking dinner. Monique was making Bonnie some tomato soup because she knew she wouldn't want to chew anything. Shelia and Vivian left to go get groceries and whatever else supplies they would need for a while.

* * *

 

"So where all do you want to go?" Vivian asked as they drove down the road.

"Well are you up for a little trespassing and then grocery shopping?" Shelia asked her.

"So Shego returns." Vivian said glancing at her. She laughed at the irritated look Shelia gave her. "I'm only kidding! Where would you like to go?"

"DnAmy's place." Shelia said.

"And why in the fuck would you want to go there?" Vivian asked looking at her.

"Because I know for a fact some of notes survived. I want to learn all I can about what happened to them." Shelia said.

"I guess that makes sense put the directions in the GPS and we'll be on our way." Vivian said.

They pulled up at the destroyed hideout. Vivian whistled as they got out. "Wow this place is a mess." She said helping Shelia step over some rubble.

"Yeah I knew it was bad but I didn't know it was this bad." Shelia said looking around.

"Still think you can find everything you need?" Vivian asked looking at her.

"No problem." Shelia said as her plasma coated her hand.

It took a while but she found the spot where she remembered the safe was. She carefully cut the door off. Inside was a huge stack of folders.

"Bingo!" She said as she quickly pulled them out.

"What are they about?" Vivian asked as Shelia read over the names.

"Um there's one about the experiment and the rest are about some ancient tribe somewhere." She said.

"So information worth bringing back?"

"Oh definitely! No one just up and makes a bomb that can merge animal and human DNA without cause even if they are evil. She was smart but she was not that smart. It's going to take some time bit I'm going to figure it out."

"Alright come on let's go to the store then hurry back unless there is something else you need?"

"No no I got everything I need."

"And I'm guessing your going to need a partner for this investigation?" Vivian asked as they got back to the car.

"Why yes thank you for volunteering." Shelia said laughing as they got in the car.

* * *

 

Monique quietly made her way into their room with Bonnie's soup. She put it in a cup with a straw trying to make it as easy as possible for Bonnie.

"Baby can you wake up for me?" She asked as she moved hair from Bonnie's face.

As Bonnie slowly woke up Monique got onto the bed with her. She got behind her gently pulling her against her chest.

"Her you go love." She said holding the cup for her.

"Thank you" Bonnie mumbled before she started to drink her soup. When she finished Monique was going trying to get up to leave. "No please stay." She said grabbing on to her shirt.

"Ok do you want to lay back down and sleep some more?" Monique asked running her fingers through her hair.

"No can you just hold me. I feel better when you're here." Bonnie said nuzzling her neck.

* * *

 

A couple weeks later and Bonnie was able to walk around on her own. Her girlfriend kept a close watch on her though. She was still hurt pretty badly and could easily make it worse. Monique had just finished giving Bonnie a tour when Ron came running up to them.

"Hey I've been looking for you two." He said as his tail swished around.

"Oh she was showing me around." Bonnie said scratching one of his ears.

He swatted her hand away. "Oh well our music teacher needs us to play him something through Skype." He said as they started walking towards the music room.

"What do you guys what to play?" Monique asked.

"We don't have a clue really. We were thinking lets play something together because it'll take forever if we play separately." He said.

"How about we sing and we play like a band?" Bonnie asked.

"I didn't know you could sing." Monique said.

"Yeah neither did I." Ron said opening the door for them.

"I sing and write music actually and not a lot of people know. Baby could you get my music folder? I left it out on the patio." Bonnie asked Monique.

"Sure baby why don't you guys go get ready then I'll meet you inside." Monique said. She kissed her cheek then ran off.

"So since we'll be playing your song you're in charge." Ron said following her into the room where everyone else was.

"Wait what's happening? Why is she in charge?" Kim asked ending her conversation with Betty.

"Because we're singing one of her songs." Monique panted out.

"Baby you didn't have to run." Bonnie said taking her folder.

Monique only waved her off as she caught her breathe. After Bonnie handed out the sheet music everyone chose an instrument. Ron chose the violin, Kim the guitar and foot drum, and Monique took the cello. Will sat up the connection while they were doing that. Vivian helped Bonnie set up her microphone stand and Betty got her a stool. Their teacher and classmates appeared on the screen.

"Are you ready to go?" Mr. Slite asked.

"Yes." They all said.

"Good so you decided to make a band and play dress up?" He asked making some students laugh.

"Yeah it goes with name. Bonnie and The Furries." Kim said proudly making everyone laugh even more.

"Oh this should be good." He said rolling his eyes. "We're ready when you are."

Bonnie looked down doubting her ability. She had never sung in front of anybody before. She didn't want to embarrass anyone. Will muted the live chat.

"Hey ignore that asshole." He said smiling at her.

"Yeah we'll be cheering you on good or bad." Shelia said and everyone agreed.

Bonnie smiled and nodded signaling for Will to unmute the screen. Kim started playing and Bonnie released a breath she didn't know she was holding.

_Tell me that you turned down the man_

_Who asked for your hand_

_'Cause you're waiting for me_

_And I know, you're gonna be away a while_

_But I've got no plans at all to leave_

_And would you take away my hopes and dreams and just stay with me?_

_As she sang she heard the gasps from the people around her and from on the screen. She smiled and kept singing._

_All my senses come to life_

_While I'm stumbling home as drunk as I_

_Have ever been and I'll never leave again_

_'Cause you are the only one_

_And all my friends have gone to find_

_Another place to let their hearts collide_

_Just promise me, you'll never leave again_

_Just promise me, you'll always be a friend_

_'Cause you are the only one_

Everyone in the room was so shocked once they heard her voice. Her band mates didn't falter in their playing as they gaped at her. The classroom was full of shocked faces as Bonnie's voice filled the room. As soon as the last note ended Bonnie found herself being grabbed and twirled around. She squealed as Monique turned her around in her arms but it was quickly silenced. Monique kissed her as their friends surrounded them. Then they all turned their attention to the screen.

"That was amazing. I apologize for my rude judgmental behavior before. You have a very beautiful vocie why have you not sung anything in class before." Mr. Slite asked.

"Because I wasn't sure before of myself before. I have an amazing girlfriend and friends now that believe in me so I decided to try to. This is the very first time I've sung in front of someone before." Bonnie said while Monique nuzzled her neck.

"Well I before I wasn't sure how this was going to work but now I see it won't be so bad. Keep up the good work and you'll all ace this class." He said before ending the video chat.

"Seriously baby you were so amazing." Monique said again showering with kisses as everyone else agreed.

"Thanks you guys." Bonnie said blushing at ask the attention.

"Well I vote we throw a party in favor of our discover of Bonnie's beautiful voice and what me and Shelia uncovered." Vivian said excited.

"Oh yeah and what did you guys find out?" Will asked.

"Ah ah tomorrow right now we have to go set up a party." Vivian said pulling Betty out with her.


End file.
